Marco Rossi
Machrius Dennis Rossi (Marco Rossi or simply Marco) is one of main character of long-running game, Metal Slug series Biograhy THE GREATEST PF SQUAD HEROES Marco was the best PF Squad that serve Regular Army & war again evil Rebel Army, he very skilled every weapon from Handgun to mighty AR-10 Assault Rifle, he was very brave & never affraid at enemy, however, in Rebel Record that Marco is the dangerous soldier that Rebel have face it, also he is General Donald Morden & Allen O'Neil nemesis alongside with his bestfriend, Tarma. THE LEGACY OF MARCO ROSSI *Metal Slug: Super Vehicle 001 *Metal Slug 2 *Metal Slug X *Metal Slug 3 *Metal Slug 4 *Metal Slug 5 *Metal Slug 6 *Metal Slug 7 *Metal Slug XX/Double X Opening Marco & his friend, Tarma, Fio, & Eri where war again horde of Rebel Army & Mars People with Regular Army support them, after Marco & rest of Regular Army & his friend gain victory, He notice a dark cave, then he find interesting signal & said, "Hey, Guy, i got something in this dark cave", Tarma replied "Ahhh..., that interesting", that their Journey begun. Rival Name: 'Kirito '''Reason: '''Kirito has revealed that he finishing horde of Mars People, Marco think he is one of Rebel Army prototype soldier cause make Marco prepared to fight him, Kirito call his friend to support him, also Marco call his freind to fight too, make it battle between Regular Army & SAO Player. '''Connection: '''Both character are protagonnist (Marco in Metal Slug & Kirito in Sword Art Online), the different is Marco is using gun (Sometime AR-10), while Kirito use Sword. Ending After defeating Morden & rest of Rebel Army, Marco & the rest of his friend return to Regular Army HQ with Polygon power that they got, then they notice that Morden still alive & planning another coup d'etat, so they prepare to war again a bunch of Rebel Army with Polygon power. Gameplay His gun move were very similiar to Nathan Drayke, but the movement are same as Tarma. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Knife -''' Marco simply attack the opponent with knife, but if you hold , he will do spin knife attack. *'Zantetsu Sword -' or + Marco will attack Knife in large wave, it deal double damage again opponent. *'Grenade -' + Marco will trowing Grenade foward, it can double damage to opponent if the Grenade land & explode directly into opponent. *'Mine -' + Marco will drop Mine foward, the Mine will explode if it stepped & deal Double damage to nearby opponent. *'''Aerial Knife' -' (Air) *'Aerial Zantetsu Sword -' or + (Air) *'Aerial Grenade - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Mine -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol - ' Marco will shot the pistol foward. *'AR-10 Heavy Machine Gun -' or + Marco fires his AR-10, hold to shoot more bullet. *'Fire Bomb - ' + Marco will trow Molotov Cocktail foward, the opponent will caught on fire if they on radius Area. *'Shotgun' - + Marco will fire Shotgun foward. *'Aerial Pistol -' (Air) *'Aerial AR-10 Heavy Machine Gun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Fire Bomb - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Rocket Launcher -' Marco will fire Rocket foward from his AR-10, it can double damage again opponent *'Enemy Chaser -' or + Like Rocket Launcher but it's homing missile like that chasing opponent. *'Laser Gun -' + Marco will firing Laser from his AR-10. *'Drop Shot - ' + Marco will firing Bouncing Landmine, it's can deal double damage. *'Aerial Rocket Laucnher - ' (Air) *'Aerial Enemy Chaser -' or + (Air) *'Aerial Laser Gun - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Drop Shot - ' + (Air) (Throws) * or * * (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *- (Level 1) Regular Army- Marco called a crowded of Regular Army to kill the player, The Regular Army Soldier has low health so it can easily to kill, The Regular Army will trow Grenades or attacking wiith Knife for Short Range Attack. *- (Level 2) Allen O'Neil - Allen O'Neil will appeared & will shoot Marco with M60 Machine Gun, but each fire cannot damage or Kill Marco but damage & KOing player if caught on fire (Sometimes Allen will shot to opponent), Allen has medium-high health but it can damaged or killed By Marco or Player, Allen also will said rudely at Marco or opponent, then Allen will say "See You in Hell" if he death. *- (Level 3) Martian Mothership '- The gigantic UFO will appeared in the stage in top & attacking all player with laser or sending one of small UFO, any player will KO if caught on fire except Marco, this large UFO is hard to destroyed that must use Tarma, Big Daddy, Marco or Raiden to destroy it. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars *'Character Select **Anncounder: "MARCO!" **"Marco will ready" **"Let's Do This!" *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' *OK!* **"Got something interesting with this" **"This stuff will make Tarma happy" **"Let's this thing work" *'Using Regular Army:' **"Hey!, i need you to fight that!" **"Need Backup!" **" *'Using Allen O'Neil:' **Allen: "Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!" **Allen: "Come On, Boy!" **Allen: "You're Mincemeat!" **Allen: "You're Mincedmeat!" **Allen: "Go home to your Mommy!" *'When Allen O'Neil finish/countered:' **Allen: "See You in Hell...!" *'When Using Martian Mothership:' **"What Mars People doing here?" **"Wait?, is that Rugname?" *'Succesful KO:' **"Yes!" **"Take that!" **"You should join Regular Army rather than Rebel Army" **"I Think you need more training" **"Don't make you join Rebel Army again" **"Even you join Rebel Army, you still can be defeated" *'Respawn:' **"Ahh.. come here!" **"Is that Rebel Army prototype soldier?" **"Jeez, i must need backup **"Are you Rebel Army or not?" Soundtrack Ending Theme *New Plot *Melody of My Own Way * End to the War * Barracks * People Who Had a Hard Time Victory Theme *Default Theme * Carry Out (Metal Slug 7 version) Level 3 Soundtrack *Assault Theme (Metal Slug 7/XX Ost) Costume Red PF Squad Clothes TBA Yellow PF Squad Clothes TBA Blue PF Squad Clothes TBA Minion Miho Nishizumi as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Ranking 8 with Marco. Gallery Marco VS Kirito.jpg|Marco VS Kirito Metal Slug.jpg|Marco & his friend Trivia *Marco minion, Miho Nishizumi are not from Metal Slug rather from Girls Und Panzer. *The Gigantic UFO are based on Metal Slug 2/Metal Slug X last boss, Rugname. **Also, the small UFO are based on Metal Slug enemy Mini-UFO. *He is the first character who minion are not from his origin rather from other origin. Category:Characters Category:Metal Slug Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters